


ever is a long time (ever is no time at all)

by Ahria



Series: Spanning The Distance [1]
Category: Galileo (TV Japan)
Genre: Community: pyoid, F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, I Will Go Down With This Ship, LiveJournal, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahria/pseuds/Ahria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from "Trick".  In which a semi-proper goodbye is given and we're left with a bit hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ever is a long time (ever is no time at all)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is actually the prompt I used for this ficlet, from the new LJ community [pyoid](http://pyoid.livejournal.com/profile). Check it out!
> 
> So, I was pretty bummed after I watched "Trick" yesterday but then I thought, "No, season two! You will not ruin my ship. CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" which is basically my way of saying I'll take whatever season two throws at me and use it to make this ship stronger. 
> 
> So have this little ficlet that I wrote in a day and enjoy, my lovelies.

Even after six years, his smile always gives her butterflies.

Like most things in Utsumi’s life, this decision is all impulse.  Later she’ll think it was because he’d given her a gift (even if it was one she didn’t understand) or because Kishitani’s “doing whatever I want” speech had gotten under her skin (if a rookie and the professor could selfishly do whatever they pleased, why couldn’t she?) or even because she was leaving the country for a year and had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that he’d forget her while she was gone (which was ridiculous because it’s not like they were even together). 

If she decides to be really honest with herself, though, she’ll know it’s because she’s wanted to do this since the very beginning and she’ll regret missing the chance.  Six years is a long time to wait.

She lets go of her suitcase and turns quickly.

“Yukawa-sensei.” She calls.  When he turns, that smile is still on his face and really, it just seals his fate.

Her feet move without bothering to consult her brain and she’s standing in front of him a few strides later.  Yukawa is watching her curiously, completely unaware of her intentions.  Without one more second of contemplation, Utsumi leans up on her tip-toes and kisses him full on the mouth.

He stands stone still for the space of exactly three heart beats before she feels the shift in his stance, body realigning to press against hers.  As his lips part against hers, the taste of him sizzles through her entire being.  It’s so tempting to linger here, to let his arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer, but she knows that every passing second is going to make it harder to leave.

When she pulls away, he’s wearing his “I’ve just figured something out” face and she can’t help but smile.  It’s not often she wins one against him. 

“Stay out of trouble while I’m gone.” She says with a cheerful grin and strolls away, snatching her suitcase handle as she passes it.

Utsumi makes it to her car before her cell phone beeps, announcing a new message.  She shoves the suitcase into the back seat and pulls the phone out of her pocket.

_We’ll have salmon and bonito rice balls when you return.  Have a safe trip._

She smiles softly and replies, _It’s a date._

As she drives to the airport, she considers the way his body yielded to hers and the look on his face when she pulled away.  Utsumi thinks that while she might never fully understand Yukawa, she finally knows the things that matter.  


End file.
